


Hold The Line

by Melonballer99



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Day 18, F/M, Fix It Fic, Post CA reunion, the writers did a bad so I made a good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonballer99/pseuds/Melonballer99
Summary: I turned that Nope reunion into a MC/Noah reunion, kinda. Starts off in the middle of day 18, part 2, you all know the one.





	Hold The Line

The past few days had been a disaster for Ava, she’d finally gotten with Noah, everything had felt like it could only get better and then bloody Casa Amor happened. She felt like she’d waited from day 1, went through Hope stealing him straight away and gatekeeping him for a week to finally get to know him as someone more than just a silent other half. They’d eventually kissed and then he’d chose her at the recoupling. She’d thought they were finally going to go somewhere, be something. But Casa Amor got in the way of that and instead of waiting for her, he had brought Blake back. 

Last night he’d told Ava that he thought she would of switched him for a new boy and, honestly, she couldn’t blame him for that, they hadn’t been coupled up 12 hours before she left. But it didn’t stop it from hurting when he said he needed to give Blake a chance. She respected his decision to see if him and Blake could be something, after all she didn’t want to another Hope hovering around them.

Currently Ava was sat with the old girls discussing what had happened whilst they were away, though she wasn’t massively interested, didn’t wanted to pry on something she knew she’d eventually be able to watch. She didn’t go in to the details with the girls that Shannon had with her about Jakub’s misdeeds, but she’d allude to what had happened. Chelsea had just finished telling them that Noahs heart hadn’t really been in it during the past few days which added up to what he’d said last night about him being a mess without her. Maybe- maybe he did actually like her?

“But then what did he mean about ‘doing bits on the first night’?” And with that, Hope’s question pulled Ava straight back to reality. She’d been too scared to ask him, scared to be hurt even more than she already was. They hadn’t done bits before she left but what if he had with Blake? Or another girl? She knew she was being silly, especially after Chelsea just confirming that he didn’t, but what if?

“Maybe he was talking about someone else?” Priya responded to Hope.

“Oh... but why would he seem stressed about it, if he was talking about some other boy?”

Realisation dawned on Priya. “Wait... he was talking about Jakub?”

“Huh? Why would he be upset about that?”

“Because of you, silly! Jakub turned the whole villa upside down just to steal you from Noah. So if Jakub literally started getting with other girls, as if it was nothing...”

“Oh my gosh, and Noah had to just sit next there and watch.” Marisol added.

The conversation between the three girls suddenly soured Ava’s tummy, realisation dawning on her as well that Noah wasn’t over Hope yet. He’d led both her and Blake on for what?

“Poor Noah, no wonder he was so emosh in that clip. It must have been really hard if he still had feelings for Hope.” Chelsea chimed in. Great, now even Ava’s closest girl was team Nope, in the short span of a minute. 

“It makes perfect sense.” Priya stated.

Ava could feel her lower lip start to wobble. Priya was right, it definitely sounded like he wasn’t over Hope. Why had she gone heart first into coupling up with a boy who had been so focused on one girl before her. Why had she thought she could turn his head?

Hope stared down at her hands before responding. “I thought he was over me for sure. But he... this whole time...” she covered her mouth before her voice cracked.

“Let’s hear his side of the story. We can’t go jumping to conclusions right now.” It pained Ava to say this both emotionally and physically as she had to swallow a lump in her throat. If he wanted Hope she couldn’t stand in their way but she didn’t particularly want to encourage them either. 

Ignoring Ava, the protocol since Operation Nope (unless it was to insult her), Hope got up and marched downstairs. The rest of the girls all looked at each other and then sprinted downstairs after her, Lottie leading the charge. Chelsea grabbed Ava’s hand and dragged her down as well, keeping a tight hold, suddenly remembering that her friend had an emotional stake in this situation. Hope was already half way across the lawn when the girls burst out of the kitchen area. 

“Noah!” Hope shouted, startling everyone on the lawn. 

Noah looked up at her, curiosity colouring his face, but he didn’t move get up. “Yeah? What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry... I... I misunderstood. You said something about getting with other girls. I thought it was totally over for us. But you didn’t, I mean it wasn’t...” Hopes voice started to waiver as she stopped in front of him.

Noah stood up, looking worried for a moment before schooling his features back into his unreadable mask. “Er... what are you talking about?”

“The video! You were worried about me! About Jakub cheating on me! Do you... I mean... do we still have a chance?”

“I don’t think we should be having this conversation in front of everyone, Hope.” He started scanning the garden frantically, his eyes briefly resting on Ava before moving away. She couldn’t decipher the meaning from his look but she knew it lingered on her longer than anyone else. Chelsea gave her hand a squeeze, noticing it as well.

Hope grabbed Noah’s hand and turned to lead him back inside, she looked over at Ava beaming. To rub it in her face that she’d ‘won’ Noah back? Or had she forgotten in her blind joy, about their rivalry? Either way, Noah trails behind her, now avoiding all eyes on him. 

The girls all turned to each other, excitedly chattering about their successful mission not noticing that Ava has backed away. She needed a moment. Not caring that her hot pink boob tube bikini was for sunbathing only (good one PrettyLittleThings) she jumped in the pool, certain that everyone would still avoid it before the midday sun. She leisurely swam lengths, thinking of all the birds and lizards she’d seen whilst in Majorca, focusing on her breathing, deciding on what she was going to have for lunch. Anything to avoid thinking about Nope and what they were currently up to.

By the time Ava stepped out of the pool everyone had dispersed around the Villa and her bikini had bled colour, now a baby pink and sherbet lemon colour. 

She went to make herself a green tea when Noah startled her. “Hey, can we talk?”

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to give him with a brief smile. “Sure thing.”

Instead of looking at her face he was focussed on her cleavage, she cleared her throat and then watched with amusement as his face and chest flushed in embarrassment. “Oh sorry! Sorry! I was just... the colours changed, it suits you.” He looked up, giving her a dazzling smile, eyes sparkling. “Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?”

“Ok... want a cuppa?”

She quickly made them both teas and then he lead her to the living room. Worry ran through Ava’s mind, this was the scene of their first kiss and where Noah ran from her a moment later as if she were plagued. He waited for her to sit first and then sat close enough to her so their knees were touching but so he could still look at her face on. 

“So I know you saw everything that happened out there and I think I owe you an explanation.”

Ava just nodded, staring down at her tea, she didn’t want to let him know she was so upset considering the were only truly together for a few hours.

Noah took a deep breath before continuing. “So the video... it wasn’t wrong but I think you girls drew the wrong conclusions. I was- I am worried about Hope, but it’s not why you think. We broke up when I coupled with you, you were there, you know this. I wasn’t worried because I’m in love with her or whatever it is you girls think it is, that I’m ‘not over her’.” He made quotation mark signs with his hands as Ava finally looked up to meet his gaze. He had a small, secret smile on his face, his deep eyes looking joyful. “There’s actually- er... there’s maybe someone else I’m more interested in.” After starting so smooth he started to fumble with his words, his smile turning bashful.

“Wait, why where you so worried then? If it wasn’t because you’re still in love with her?”

Noah’s eyebrows raised and he looked momentarily taken aback. “Excuse me? I wasn’t- I like Hope, but now that’s only platonic. And that’s why I was worried, I don’t have feelings for her anymore but I do still care for her feelings. It’s bad enough that I hurt her feelings, then Jakub goes and betrays her as well.” During his explanation Noah had put his mug down, as had Ava and he had tentatively moved his hand closer to her knee. She’d eagerly placed it in between hers. 

“So then... whose this other girl you’ve got on the ropes?” Ava asks cheekily, she started playing with his index and pinky finger, wiggling them around, a small smile playing on her lips. Her tummy was in turmoil again but in a good way, butterflies, dragonflies, even the odd gigatitan felt like they were writhing within her. 

“Well, for one, she’s beautiful, an absolute sort. She’s been putting everyone else’s happiness before her own- which I don’t think she should. She’s had a whole bunch of lads hanging off of her every word since she got here, although, I don’t think she’s noticed. She’s loyal, she’s honest, she’s kind, she likes to sit in silence and read. She knows every song I sing or hum. Oh and did I mention that she’s currently sitting in a very gorgeous, very faded bikini to the one she had on this morning.” 

They’d slowly been moving closer to each other, grinning like idiots when finally their lips met at the end his speech. It was forceful to begin with, their teeth clashing together due to their smiles but quickly grew more urgent yet careful. Noah’s hands moved to cradle the back of Ava’s neck as hers went up across his abs and pecks to his shoulders, exploring every part of him she could. Noah pushed her backwards so he was hovering over Ava, his tongue trailed across her lower lip, seeking for an entrance which she readily obliged. Their tongues met for the first time in days though it felt more like weeks for both of them. As they carried on exploring each other’s bodies, Noah lowered himself on to Ava, their hips aligned perfectly as if they’d done this thousands of times before, not just twice. As he ground down on her they both let out breathy moans, however, this was interrupted when Ava’s fingers moved down his sides and he started to let out a breathless laugh. Going along with it and wanting to hear his deep, husky laugh more, Ava purposefully started tickling him. As he started to writhe and laugh she joined in with him, giving up on his sides as he collapsed on her, now putting his full weight on to her. 

After a short while they’d composed and finally looked back up at each other. As Ava brushed some of Noah’s hair off of his forehead which has been messed up in their fumble, Noah who had caged her in on the sofa started to play with her hair which was splayed out on the cushions. “You should laugh more, it sounds good.” She says quietly, gazing at his lips. 

Noah fixes her with a small smile. “As should you, you’re happiness is infectious.” He gives her a quick peck on the lips and then the neck before sitting back up and pulling her up with him. 

As she started to get comfortable, her back relaxing into his side and his arm slung lazily across her should she recalled- “Oh tea!” They had completely forgotten about their beverages, completely wrapped up in each other, so they had to drink lukewarm tea. Not wanting to leave their intimate little bubble but still dying for answers, Ava asked “What happened to giving Blake a shot?”

“After our conversation last night it just didn’t sit right with me so I talk to her not long after. She understood and asked if Henrik was interested in her so no worries on that front.” He replied with a huff of laughter, his hand started to draw small patterns on her shoulder. 

They lulled back into another quiet moment when Ava suddenly started to worry about how Hope would react (again), yet just as she was about to ask of her the woman herself walked through and surprisingly, completely ignored them. Ava turned her head and looked up at Noah curiously, however, he was looking at her with that exact some expression. “Maybe we don’t have to worry about anything after all.” He eventually responded, kissing her forehead. Her response was to kiss his chin, finally both were content.

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to fic writing so any criticism welcome. This is me staying true to a threat I made on reddit about writing a truly awful piece of fiction because I was mad at the writers lol.


End file.
